This invention pertains to several similar devices arranged to contain and respectively support one or more accouterments normally maintained on pleasure boats, such as signal flares cylinders of compressed gas, such as propane, for example, and hold the various items safely, in an upright position for ready availability on the deck or upon a wall or partition of a pleasure boat or the like.
Heretofore, it has been quite common practice in storing such items as signal flares and cylinders of compressed gas such as used as fuel for cooking grills on pleasure boats, to store the same loosely or otherwise in lockers or cabins on such boats wherein the flares or cylinders are free to roll around and bang into each other or the walls of the compartments wherein the flares or cylinders are stored, not infrequently resulting in the flares to be damaged or the cylinders being caused to leak and thus subject to being exploded and causing fire.